


Monsters

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A monster cuts T'Lin's hair. By Dee and Kat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for-Challenge 2 Archer's Fanfic Challenge-Endeavers: Write a story or submit a graphic about T'Lin under the age of ten. Can include a younger brother.  


* * *

Four year old T'Lin ran to her father's quarters which were set up next door to hers. Her long dark brown hair swung from side to side as she skidded to a stop outside her father door. Luckily the soles of her pink, footed jammies kept her from colliding into the wall. She hit the little blue button that her Uncle Trip had placed up just within her reach to allow her access to her daddy. Jonathan was curled up fast asleep with Porthos snoring beside his leg. T'Lin made a running jump and jumped right on top of Jonathan, who woke up with a start as her little body landed on him.

"Daddy! Daddy! There is a monster in my room! He cut my hair!"

Jonathan took one look at the cutting job his little Pixie did to her hair and shook his head. As his fingers trailed over the short strands on one side of her face, he knew he'd have to check her room later to find out what she did with the scissors.

"Daddy, I told the monster Mommy would be mad at it for cutting my hair." Pixie's dark eyes flashed as she leaned her face into her father's.

Jonathan couldn't resist his little one when she did that. He smiled again as she tossed her small arms around his neck. Easing himself out of bed, he pulled Pixie's arms from around his neck and laid her down in his place. Content that she would stay for the moment, he tossed his blanket over her.

"Daddy has to get dressed, but Porthos is going to protect you from any more monsters." Jonathan smiled as he reached down and tussled his daughter's hair. The look she rewarded him with was priceless. It was an look of pure love.

Jonathan smiled to himself as he went into the bathroom and changed. Who would have guess that he and T'Pol would have something this precious. God he wished a thousand times that his father could have meant his granddaughter, pointy little ears and all. He would have fallen in love with her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried T'Lin. Jonathan raced out of the bathroom to see his four year old holding onto Porthos, whose eyes where watering. Porthos was foaming at the mouth. Jonathan snatched his daughter up and leaned over to check out Porthus, who was now wiping his muzzle all over the bed sheets. A sharp minty smell caught his attention and he checked the bed only to find a stash of breath mints. Archer started to laugh as he pulled his daughter a little bit away from him. Tears cascade from her huge innocent, dark eyes and down her cheeks.

"Me hurt Poortoes." she said through her crying.

Archer held her tightly stroking her hair. "No you didn't, Baby. Porthos just doesn't like the taste so he's just getting it out of his mouth. He'll be okay. There, there." Jonathan looked over to Porthos who was now licking the pillow and sighed. T'Lin stifled her next cry as Jonathan traced the outline of her tears wiping them away. "Why don't we go pester mommy?" smiled Jonathan as he raised his eyebrows causing T'Lin to smile. "I know where to find her and maybe she can fix your hair a little."

As he stood with his daughter's head tucked up under his chin, a small yawn escaping her lips. Jonathan held her closer and whispered "I love you Baby." Kissing the top of her head, he exited his quarters only to run into Trip who was proceeding to his own quarters after a late night supper with Hoshi.

"Hey, Cap." smiled Trip. The sound of her uncle's voice compelled T'Lin to lift her head up and give him a big smile which turned into a yawn.

Trip took a step back and looked at T'Lin again. "Hey Pixie girl, what happened to your hair?"

T'Lin to buried her face into her father's shirt. Jonathan gave Trip a smile and shook his head. After giving Trip a wink he said, "It seems that we have a monster problem aboard my ship."

"Oooooh." smiled Trip. "Why don't you give me Pixie? I'll hold her while you take care of that monster." winked Trip back. Jonathan relinquished his daughter to Trip. T'Lin wriggled around in his arms trying to keep an eye on her daddy as he entered her room. As the door whisked shut behind him, T'Lin looked up at Trip. How much she looked like her father, same hair coloring, same complexion, same spirit; but those eyes where defiantly from her mother, along with those ears. Trip smiled to himself. "Pixie did you know that your father is the greatest monster hunter on Earth and in space? He's gonna find that monster of yours and toss him right out of an airlock for hurting his baby."

Just then T'Lin's door started to open. Trip pulled T'Lin close to him and covered her eyes. "You don't want to see this. Your daddy just caught the biggest, ugliest monster I've ever seen."

Jonathan just looked at Trip like he had just lost his mind

"Pixie, it's okay now your daddy just threw him right out of an airlock. That mean old monster won't bother you again." Trip stated as he uncovered her eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted, her tiny arms flung out to her father. Jonathan grabbed her up as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head back down. With one arm supporting T'Lin, he handed a small pair of scissors to Trip who slid them easily into his pants pocket.

Trip smiled and placed his hand on T'Lin's back. "Good night little one I'll see you in the morning." Trip pulled his hand away only to have Archer's hand replace his. Archer smiled at his oldest friend and mouthed the word Ëœthanksâ„¢ to him as Trip turned and started walking to his own quarter's.

Archer, still carrying a yawning T'Lin, made his way slowly up to the bridge. As soon as the lift opened, T'Pol was on her feet and over to Jonathan. She stopped short, took one look at their daughter, and peered right into Jonathan's eyes. Her eyebrows went up a little and her hand gently touched T'Lin's chopped up hair. She cocked her head slightly,only to have Jonathan come back with a nervous smile "Monster" he stated.

"A monster came into our daughter's room and chewed on her hair?" Her serious tone made Archer suppress a laugh as T'Lin's head shot up. Her arms went to her mother who tenderly took her from Jonathan. T'Pol turned around as the child snuggled against her. "Ensign Mayweather you are in command."

T'Pol followed Jonathan into the lift. As soon as the doors closed she turned to him. "Monsters Jonathan?"

T'Lin yawned and picked up her head from her mother's shoulder. "It's okay momma. Daddy is a monster hunter. He tossed that mean monster out airlock so you're safe."

"Oh I see. T'Lin it's way past your bedtime. Tomorrow we can fix your hair."

"Like yours Mommy?"

T'Pol looked over their daughter's head to Jonathan "Yes,T'Lin Pixie."

T'Lin was fast asleep as they place their daughter back into her own bed. She then curled up and her thumb went straight into her mouth. Jonathan leaned over and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. Then, T'Pol leaned down and repeated the gesture, as she tenderly pulled her hair away from her tiny vulcan ears. T'Pol closed her eyes as if saying a little pray. When she opened them she witnessed Jonathan pulling out extra bedding.

Jonathan could feel her watching him as he stopped and turned still holding the linens. "Porthos licked my pillow and my whole bed's been drooled on."

T'Pol walked over towards her door on the other side of T'Lin's room. As she turned slowly around to face Jonathan, she held out her hand towards him. "I could use a great monster hunter."

Jonathan was all smiles as he replaced the bed linens back in T'Lin's closet.


End file.
